Just a Little Worry
by Twilight Memories
Summary: One shot based off of an incident in the 3rd manga. Brago has a severe injury and Sherry ponders. R&R!


_Hello all you peeps! 'Tis Twilight back with another one-shot:) I thought of writing about this after I read the 2nd and 3rd volumes of Zatch Bell manga for about 4 hours. -.- This one-shot is based off of something that happens in the 3rd manga, and YES it DOES happen! You'll just have to read to find out what!_

_I didn't feel like doing this word for word from what the characters actually said in the manga, so i altered some of the speech and added on a little to the end of what happens. Hope you like it! Read and review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!_

**

* * *

**

Just a Little Worry

We were in a small German town in the beginning of summer. Brago and I had yet again faced another mamodo team and won.

Though… It didn't quite turn out as I had thought…

Taking the white bandage in my hands I wrapped it around the dark mamodo's shoulder. He gave a small grumble as I held his cut arm and slipped it into the small loop hole I made with the strap around his shoulder.

"Sherry," he began, and I paid close attention to his words. "You've still got weak points…"

I said nothing as I stared at the ground, thinking. That battle from earlier… How was I to know that something was going to happen? I wondered as I reflected back to what happened.

_Across the field were two enemies: A human and mamodo. A team with their own book, and I was in the middle of a fight with Brago to help._

_My sapphire eyes made eye-contact with the other book wielder, and we both immediately flipped open a page in our books and screamed out a spell._

"_Ion Gravi-Rei!"_

"_Scape Gishield!"_

_He must have known that we were going to use an attack spell… Brago's hand flew up into the air and a ray of gravity shot towards the enemy. A large shield barricaded them from our attack in all directions. However, our assault proved more powerful than their shield._

_It shattered with a loud crashing sound and the team was thrown backwards. I smirked after seeing the looks on their faces, but my grin soon vanished when they shouted out yet another spell…_

"_Lagikor Fang!"_

_The opponent's mamodo which looked like a strange, mutated wolf smacked his hands into the ground and I wondered what it was going to do._

_A cracking sound of earth began to rumble underneath me and my eyes quickly averted to my feet. Coming forth from the soil was a strange beast with gigantic jaws…_

"_Underneath me?" I asked out loud. Damn! The creature's mouth began to rise even closer to me, and I could hear Brago shout out to me in attempts to get me to move._

_Looking to the side I saw him jump towards me, his left hand outstretched. The other team's summoned creature at that moment rose into the air, blocking my sight from Brago and snapping at everything it could snap at._

_When it finally disappeared, my eyes widened and a sickening feeling settled in my stomach… Just a few feet flying into the air was Brago's arm. It had been cut off from the other team's attack!_

_Blood oozed out from where the arm had been separated on Brago's shoulder causing the hair on the back of my neck to rise. He had the same exact shocked look as I did. Quickly I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at the insides of his arm. It was too sickening…_

_Across from us, I could hear the other team's human laughing. "Yeah! Furigaro, kill her!"_

_I could tell that they were about to attack me with another spell, but that's when Brago's voice called out to me. "Keep your eyes open! Don't turn away!"_

_At that my eyes immediately flipped open and I noticed that Brago was no longer beside me. On the other side of the battle ground, I saw him with his cut off arm in his mouth and his right hand outstretched._

"_In our battles, Sherry," began the dark mamodo, "Whoever keeps their eyes open the longest… wins!"_

_I nodded my head. He was right, and we needed to win! There was no way we were going to lose in this battle! No way at all!_

_My attention was brought back to the Black Book in my hands and I flipped a page to see a familiar spell. "Gigano-Reis!" I shrieked._

_Yelling in frustration, the other book-reader dropped their spell book and ducked as Brago sent a gigantic spell hurtling towards them. The other mamodo and his own book took the impact head-on and were beaten up by the blast of gravity._

_I could see a blue flame take hold of the other team's book and begin to eat away at its cover. The mamodo it belonged to began to disappear and the human then ran off._

_Panting, I looked over to where Brago was and saw him smirk in victory. "Well done!" he said to me as he turned his head to my direction._

_Blood trickled down from where his fangs dug into his separated arm. That sight right there made me feel sick… But at least we won._

That fight certainly was hard… Brago lost his arm, but he would have it heal and it'd be as good as new. Or so he said…

"Sherry, I'm sure the one you're looking for has grown in power." I looked up when I heard Brago continue with his speech. I had been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't really been paying attention to what he was saying. "You will never reach your goal, nor will I become king!" he said harshly. "Not the way we fought earlier!"

At this I frowned. Who was he to criticize me? Without me he couldn't even _become_ king! "Oh, shut up!" I said irritably. I lightly slapped his shoulder (the one that was hurt) and he gave me a look. "Just don't worry about it, I wont make any mistakes next time! Besides, you need to get that arm healed before the next battle or they'll come for you!" I responded.

Brago only rolled his eyes and looked off to the side. I sighed and glanced at the opposite way. Now I feel bad… I don't want to have Brago get hurt all because of me. Without him I won't be able to save my friend… Nor will he become king like I promised.

Maybe I owe him an apology…? No, that's not it. How about a thank you? Yes, that's more along the proper lines of this situation. But…

I slowly turned my back to face Brago and I tilted my head. Through the corner of my eye I could see him; his back was facing me, still in the same position. "Uh… Th-thank you for helping me out earlier…" My voice was but a slight mumble, but I could tell that Brago got the message.

"No need to thank me," he said. "I can't risk having my book go up in flames!"

I clenched my fist. What the…? Who the hell does he think he is!

"Brago!" I said angrily. "What's with the attitude? I don't think I deserve that especially when I thank you!"

Sighing, Brago stood up and kept his back to me. He took his good arm and placed it gently on his left shoulder. "The way I see it," he began. "Is that every time we go into battle we face a new, stronger enemy. If that loser you let go is still alive we're all in equal amount of trouble!"

I watched as he turned his head to the side as a strong breeze drifted into the area and brushed against my hair and his cape.

Closing my eyes, I sighed and looked into the same direction as Brago. There was no way we were going to lose… No way at all! Brago was right… Even if we did lose some limbs, we had to win! We just had to!

Over to the side, Brago had a solemn look on his face. He was silent but I could tell that he really didn't want to lose, but who could blame him? I didn't want to lose, either.

I wonder… What did he think about through that inhuman head of his? Brago never really shared his thoughts for me unless it was about battle or criticizing me, but I still ponder about what he thinks and feels.

I walked silently over behind him. The mamodo said nothing but slightly twisted his head around to look at me and then turned away soon afterwards.

Careful of his injury, I tenderly wrapped my arms around Brago and rested my chin on his head. Brago slightly moved his head to the side as a response to my sudden actions. "Sherry…?"

Taking a deep breath, I didn't move but I spoke. "I know it's getting tougher in battles, but I'm trying my best, OK? Really, I am, Brago."

The mamodo's chest rose and fell as he sighed. He took his right hand and grasped onto one of my arms.

We both probably stood like this for a few minutes before Brago decided he was bored of this position. He lightly pushed my arms off of his body, and I watched as he sat down onto the grassy ground. I walked next to him and sat down beside the mamodo. We were still both pretty quiet. I'm sure Brago was slightly surprised that I held onto him like that.

My attention was drawn back to his damaged arm. How he can have it heal back to normal I'll have no idea. But he's not human, so I really don't know what he can do. I don't know what spells we'll gain next or what our relationship will really be.

I don't know whether he'll really help me find my friend or if I can even manage to get him king. Hopefully all those things will come true. My bond with Brago is still developing, but hopefully it'll remain positive. We both have our moments where we just want to kill because we're so irritated, but this should be the start of a somewhat rocky friendship… Who knows? Maybe something else…

"So… How long do you think it'll take for your arm to heal?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

With a half-hearted smirk Brago responded. "Hn, just give it a bit. We can come back at the enemy like it never happened as soon as it's done healing."

I sighed and nodded my head. "Alright…" My eyes remained on his shoulder. Just barely visible was a small splotch of blood from his wound. It was red… Just like the color of Brago's eyes… Would his wound heal on time? The belief in his eyes showed that it would. Since he was confident, so was I.

"Something on your mind?" asked the mamodo. He stared at me with his crimson orbs as I turned my head away and stared in front of me.

"Oh… it's nothing. Nothing at all."


End file.
